Yo Aun Te Amo
by DanyyxDD
Summary: Eren jaeger un estudiantede la secundaria rose experimenta la mas grande historia de amor
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, pertenece a Hajime Isayama .**

**Pareja: Riren (Rivaille x Eren)**

**Bueno se me ocurrió este fics mientras estaba haciendo una prueba xD Bueno el fics en si no tiene que ver ni con el anime ni con el manga, pero la mayoría de los personajes conservan su personalidad :3 Sin más que decir espero que les guste .**

**Yo Aun Te Amo**

**Capítulo 1: No es como amor a primera vista**

Eren Jaeger un estudiante de 15 años de la escuela Rose alto y tímido de cabello café y unos hermosos ojos grandes verde azulado.

Como siempre después de la escuela Eren se dirigía Asia la biblioteca

¿Qué raro creo que hoy Sempai no vendrá?- Se preguntó para sí mismo - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre conmigo? Soy un Hombre y Sempai también es hombre esto… nunca…funcionaria – Decía mientras tomaba un libro de la literatura japonesa,

Sem…pa…i- Pronuncio Eren mientras miraba fijamente al chico que acababa de entrar aquel hombre pelinegro de cabello corto y liso, mientras que sus ojos son de un verde-oliva. Casi siempre con el ceño fruncido.

El Pelinegro se dirigió hacia los libros de la literatura japonesa cosa que altero a Eren el solo pudo salir corriendo antes de que lo viera, siempre era lo mismo Eren iba y cuando llegaba el pelinegro salía corriendo, Eren el cual siempre leía los libros que leía el pelinegro solamente para tener algo en común con él.

Pero exactamente ese puto día lo llamo Eren justo cuando estaba por alcanzar aquel libro otra mano se posó sobre la suya haciéndole quitar su mano rápidamente mirando al dueño de aquella mano hay estaba aquel chico que hacía que su corazón se acelerara, aquel con el que soñaba todas y cada una de sus noches

RI…VAI…LLE-Sempai- Pronuncio Eren poniéndose más rojo que un tomate y de un momento a otro ni el mismo se explica cuándo- Me gusta Sempai – aquella declaración lo iso ponerse más rojo de los que ya estaba llegaba a iluminar toda la biblioteca

Como puede gustarte alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces – Decía Rivaille con un tono seco y cortante

Yo… Yo… - Tartamudeo Eren – Siempre… lo…e…observado - Bajando su mirada

Que estupidez escucha mocoso si quieres probar cosas nuevas no las intentes conmigo – dijo mientras cogía el libro y se daba la vuelta

¡NO ES POR QUERER PROBAR ALGO NUEVO! – Grito Eren – Yo… en realidad… lo… quiero…Sempai…

**Bueno no sé si les guste la idea , si tienen alguna crítica, comentario, etc. déjenla en un Review y bueno eso espero allá sido de su agrado (?) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, pertenece a Hajime Isayama .**

**Pareja: Riren (Rivaille x Eren)**

**Bueno lo del otro fics fue corto porque era una idea y no sabía si, asique este tratare de hacerlo algo más decente que el anterior espero que les guste :3**

**Capítulo 2: Las primeras impresiones son las más duraderas.**

Desde aquella confesión él y su Sempai se habían hecho "Amigos con derechos" o eso creía Eren aunque para Rivaille solo era un juego

¡Rivaille-Sempai! – Dijo Eren mientras corría hacia Rivaille el cual lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos - ¡Mire lo que le e traído pensé que tal vez le gustaría!- Eren estiro sus brazos mostrando un libro de anime shonen

-Rivaille no dijo nada solo tomo el libro y se sentó –

Ese mismo día estaba lloviendo Eren ya se había ido a su casa y Rivaille se quedó solo un rato más en la biblioteca para luego dirigirse a la salida, pero se detuvo al ver a Eren con dos paraguas en sus manos

¡Sempai! – Corrió hacia Rivaille – Tenga – Decía mientras extendía el paraguas

Fuiste a tu casa y luego volviste solo para traerme un paraguas – Dijo Rivaille en un tono indiferente mientras tomaba y habría el paraguas

Lo lamento… es solo que note que no trajo paraguas y… y… no quería que se mojara – Decía Eren bajando la cabeza avergonzado hasta que sintió que algo o alguien le tomo la mano por unos momentos pensó que su corazón había dejado de latir ese momento se volvió una eternidad para Eren

Vamos a mi casa mis padres no están – Decía Rivaille mientras tiraba a Eren fuera de la escuela.

Caminaron durante unos 10 minutos para que Rivaille se detuviera y aun sin soltar la mano del menor, solo abrió la puerta y entro a su casa, cuándo ambos chicos estaban dentro Rivaille cerró la puerta y jalo a Eren hasta su habitación

Te traeré algo de tomar Mocoso – Decía Rivaille mientras salió de su habitación hacia la cocina

-Esta es la habitación de Rivaille –Sempai , la ropa de Sempai, los muebles de Sempai, e incluso la cama de Sempai…- Eren no aguanto más de un salto callo sobre la cama de Rivaille, agarro su almohada y respiro aquel aroma de su amado Sempai pero en menos de 10 segundos salió de la cama y se ganó en el suelo, ¿ qué es lo que ise? ¿ porque lo ise? Esa y más preguntas se repetían en la cabeza de Eren hasta que…

Ten Eren – Decía Rivaille mientras le extendía una baso con jugo de naranja

Gra…cias… Sempai – Decía Eren mientras tomaba el vaso y bebía su contenido

Eren ¿Por qué te gusto? – Pregunto Rivaille tratando de sonar desinteresado

En realidad no sabría decirle me gusta absolutamente todo de usted Sempai – Dijo Eren mientras agachaba la cabeza

Asique todo – En un rápido movimiento la boca de Eren fue aprisionada por la boca de su Sempai aunque eren era demasiado inexperto después de todo era su primer beso, le costó mucho llevar el mismo ritmo que Rivaille cada vez Rivaille movía más y más su lengua dentro de la boca del castaño Rivaille tomo a Eren de la cintura y lo sentó en su cama para luego abrazarlo

Esa noche él se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su amado Sempai lástima que esa sería la única y última vez en la cual estuviera con su Sempai.

A la mañana siguiente Rivaille despertó y tono que el mocoso no estaba a su lado se preocupó un poco, para luego darse cuenta de una nota la tomo y empezó a leerla

**Rivaille Heichou:**

**Le agradezco de todo corazón lo que iso por mí, fue la mejor despedida que pude haber pasado en mi vida.**

**Es una persona increíble lástima que para usted yo solo soy un juguete, espero que algún día se enamore de alguien para que sienta lo que yo siento. Ya no me volverá a ver asique esta es mi despedida **

**Adiós Rivaille Heichou **

**Atentamente: Eren Jaeger **

Al terminar de leer Rivaille sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos si era verdad que el solo veía a Eren como un juguete pero poco a poco le fue tomando mucho cariño y lo que más lamentaba era que el mocoso se había dado cuenta, aquel mocoso estaba sufriendo y el jamás se percató de eso .

Se levantó con gran rapidez se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió peino y se fue corriendo a la escuela Rose, pensando que tal vez su mocoso estuviera allí.

Al llegar fue directamente a la biblioteca y recorrió todos los pasillos pero no lo encontró el mocoso no se encontraba en ninguno, corrió por toda la escuela, por cada salón de clases, por cada oficina, por la sala de profesores, reviso cada rincón de la escuela solo le faltaba la dirección pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar se detuvo al escuchar al director Pixis mencionar el nombre de Eren

**Si la trasferencia de escuela del joven Eren Jaeger hasta lista ya envié todos los papeles, si también está listo, de acuerdo cuídese Directora Sina espero que acoja muy bien a mi estudiante**

Eso fue todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar ¿Eren se fue? ¿Quién era la directora Sina? Esa y otras miles de preguntas se le pasaron por la mente

Rivaille paso cada Día, semanas, meses e incluso años esperando a que aquel castaño volviera…

**Bueno trate de hacerlo algo más largo y bueno si les gusta el cómo va la historia como siempre espero sus críticas para ir mejorando :3 bueno eso espero que les allá gustado **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, pertenece a Hajime Isayama .**

**Pareja: Riren (Rivaille x Eren)**

**Capítulo 3: Las primeras impresiones son las más duraderas (2 ° parte)**

**Lamento mis faltas ortográficas D: es solo que aún me complica un poco**

_**Narra: Eren Jaeger**_

Aún recuerdo aquel amor de Sempai tan lindo y puro pero hoy 10 años después a la edad de 25 años yo, Eren Jaeger me he convertido en un completo adulto cansado

-¡Que pero está segura de que no hay error! – Dijo Eren

-no lo creo, mire aquí dice Contratación del estudiante Eren Jaeger en el departamento de Manga Shoujo – Decía una chica pelinegra

_**como le pasaba esto a él, siempre ha trabajado en literatura y ahora lo ponían en manga Shoujo que más podría pasar**_ – Pensó Eren

-por favor acompáñeme le mostrare el lugar – Decía la Pelinegra con una sonrisa

Que más podía hacer solo me levante de mi asiento y la seguí hasta el ascensor

-Estoy segura de que le gustara los chicos de ahí son muy apasionados con su trabajo y son bastantes guapos – Decía la pelinegra con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Guapos? Ósea que solo hay hombres – pregunto Eren algo confundido

-Sí y son los más guapos – Decía la chica mientras salía del ascensor – Casi siempre las chicas vienen a verlos trabajar

De repente la chica se detuvo y puso una cara de o_o cosa que Eren no tono

-Me llamo Eren Jaeger y desde trabajare con ustedes – Eren levanto la vista y vio a tres hombre con una aura oscura y de un repente la Pelinegra salió corriendo gritando ¡Suerte! Y dejándome solo y confundido entre con cuidado y me acerque a uno de los chicos, un Rubio pero al apenas tocarlo el chico callo de su silla

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el chico que aún estaba en el suelo

-Soy Eren Jaeger soy el nuevo… - Respondí

– ¿He? ¿Era desde hoy? – Dijo aquel rubio aun tirado en el piso – Heichou… el chico nuevo ya está aquí – Dijo en un susurro aquel chico - ¡Heichou! – Grito esta vez

– ¡Que ruidoso! – Se escuchó una tenebrosa voz – Basta con decirlo una sola vez

Eren se acercó a paso firme hacia el dueño de aquella voz – Soy Jaeger Eren – Agacho la cabeza- Encantado de conocerlo - _**ese rostro se me hace familiar**_ – pensó Eren

–Heichou… la mangaka nueva ya tiene listo el ilustrado – Dijo un chico Rubio pero este tenía el cabello mucho más corto

–De acuerdo Irvin, Hey nuevo acompáñame. Debes aprender a trabajar, por lo que leí de tu entrevista solo haz trabajado en la zona de literatura – Decía Heichou mientras se dirigía a la salida y luego al ascensor

Subimos al ascensor y luego llegamos hasta donde un chica de cabello café amarrado con una coleta

Heichou se puso a hablar con aquella chica durante varios minutos, yo solo me quede hay observando y prestando atención a cada palabra, hasta que de un momento a otro

–Muy bien. Te daré un ejemplo, así que dibújalo rápido – Dijo Heichou mientras se ponía de pie

–Se trata de material, ¿no es así? – Pregunte – Yo iré por ellos

–Que de este Angulo se vea la barbilla dibújalo como un momento repentino – Escuche que decía Heichou

–Esto… - Fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de que Heichou agarrara mi brazo tirándome y logrando "robarme" un beso

–¿Pudo dibujarlo? – pregunto Heichou a la Mangaka

–S-Si… – Respondió ella con un notable sonrojo

–Entonces dibújelo rápidamente con tinta – Dijo Heichou

–¡¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste?! – Pregunte un poco enojado

– ¿A qué te refieres? Solo se trata de trabajo – Respondió Heichou de forma desinteresada

–_**Es de lo peor… - **_Pensé

**눈****_****눈**

_**Por el momento 2 semanas… aunque no creo aguantar-**_ Pensé –_**Algo que he comprendido: **_

_**El equipo de edición Emerald es… un grupo de personas extrañas, y son evadidos por otros editores**_

_**Son apasionados si se trata de manga Shoujo.**_

_**Jamás imagine que sería acosado sexualmente desde el primer día. – **_Eren se sobaba el estómago – _**Me duele el estómago, a pesar de que quería trabajar en Literatura, a pesar de que lo único que quiero es hacer libros que las personas consideren tesoros **_

**Flashback**

Debido a que mi padre es presidente de una editorial, siempre me gustaron los libros así que, sin ninguna objeción, ingrese a la compañía de mi padre. En cuanto ingrese me dejaron a cargo de un famoso escritor. Me sentía presionado, pero estaba feliz. Sin embargo, el crear un libro tomaba mucho más tiempo del que me imagine. Especialmente los libros de tapa dura. Cada uno de los libros era como una obra de arte. Las reuniones con el escritor, las consultas con el diseñador. ¿Qué estilo debería usar para la portada? ¿Y la franja? ¿El marcador de páginas? ¿De qué color?

El vender un libro en el que había puesto todo mi empeño era lo que me hacía más feliz. Aun cuando solo era eso…

–Dicen que el nuevo escritor que está a cargo de Jaeger es número uno en ventas –

–¿En serio? ¿otra vez? –

–El haber ingresado a la empresa gracias a sus conexiones debió hacerle todo muy fácil–

–Claro que si – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer – A diferencia de nosotros, a pesar de ser nuevo tiene a su cargo a un gran escritor, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos, solo nos dejaran a cargo de escritores desconocidos- Es injusto, ¿no creen? –

–Y las ventas… es todo gracias al escritor y al equipo de ventas – Se escuchó la voz de otra mujer

–Aunque no puede hacer nada solo, recibe buenas críticas por tener el manuscrito a tiempo – Esta vez hablo un chico alto y de cabello negro él fue el primero en iniciar la conversación

–Es de lo peor – Se volvió a escuchar la voz de una de las mujeres

–Tienes razón– Afirmo la otra chica Sin darse cuenta que durante toda la conversación Eren estaba al otro lado de la muralla

_**No es que… No es que haya obtenido mi trabajo por conexiones. Tenía la intención de esforzarme lo más que pudiera **_– unas lágrimas empezaron a salir por los ojos de Eren – _**Seguramente, mi antiguo yo no hubiera podido reponerse al shock, pero en este punto mi personalidad ya estaba torcida, así que…**_

_**Entonces solo tengo que renunciar a esta compañía de inmediato y hacer libros que vendan millones, ¡¿Cierto?!**_

**Fin del Flashback**

_**Así fue como resolví este asunto, incluso yo pienso que mi personalidad esta torcida, pero… Bueno, no es que haya querido ser así. Desde el día en el que me declare… comencé a pensar que todo tiene el peor de los finales. De esa forma, no importa si soy herido un par de veces, la herida nunca se hará profunda.**_

–¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No! – Grite – ¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en alguien de quien incluso ya olvide su rostro!

_**¡El dilema esta en como renunciar aquí sin ningún problema para buscar otro trabajo! **_

–Oye– una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

–¡¿Si?! – Grite de repente – ¿Ya entregaron el manuscrito?

–Así es– respondió el dueño de que aquella voz que resulto ser Heichou

_**Oye, ¿acaso no vas a disculparte por el beso de hace un rato? **_

–Lo acabo de confirmar con mi jefe, Eren el sucesor de la Editorial Onodera, ¿Cierto? – me dijo de repente Heichou

–No tengo nada que ver con esa compañía – respondí apenado

–¿Estas descontento porque te trasfirieron aquí y no a literatura? – Me pregunto Heichou

_**¡Sí! ¡por supuesto!**_

–Bueno, ¿Cómo podría decirlo? El manga Shoujo tiene como base el romance, ¿no es así? –Comencé a explicar – Y la verdad es que yo no entiendo mucho, no tengo una buena imagen de ello. Además, no entiendo cómo tiene que ser un romance…

–Si no tienes ganas de esforzarte, serias una molestia. Así que renuncia. – Me dijo con un tono frio e indiferente – ¿Cuántas personas crees que hay que hacen el trabajo que más les gusta?

–Eso es… – Lo interrumpí algo molesto

–Todos son novatos al principio. – Me dijo con su usual tono frio

–_**¿He? ¿Acaso está tratando de animarme? **_–

–Bueno… no importa lo que haga, las personas inútiles siempre lo serán. – menciono de repente––_**¡lo matare!**_ –

–Todos ya se fueron, así que tú también puedes irte. – Me dijo mientras encendía un cigarro

–¡Mi nombre es Jaeger! – Le grite

–Escucha ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? – Me pregunto mirándome fijamente

–No lo sé… – Le respondí

**눈****_****눈**

–_**Un basurero… **_– Pensé al entrar a nuestro lugar de trabajo Emerald, traje una gran pila de libros Shoujo y me senté en una de las sillas tomando un libro entre mis manos.

_**Si pierdo aquí, será lo mismo de antes. Si a pesar de dar lo mejor de mí, me consideran inútil, entonces sería mi culpa.**_

_**Pero si me consideran inútil sin haber hecho nada, es algo que no puedo permitir, hare que cambie su opinión acerca de mí.**_

_**눈**__**_**__**눈 **__Al____día____siguiente____**눈**__**_**__**눈**_

Di un gran bostezo al bajar del ascensor –_** Ah… no puede ser, tengo sueño leer 100 mangas Shoujo en una noche es agotador y me duele el estómago con tan solo pensar que tengo que estar en ese basurero de oficina.**_

–Buenos días… – Salude con la mirada en el suelo

–¡Buenos días, Onodera-kun! – me saludaron a coro tres chicos

Pestañe varias veces –Ah, lo siento. Me equivoque, Emerald… – Dije dando vuelta pero una mano me sujeto del brazo

–¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si es aquí! – Me dijo con una sonrisa el chico rubio y de cabello hasta los hombros que me sostenía del brazo – Siento el desorden de ayer – Me dijo apuntando hacia la oficina la cual era toda de color rosa con peluches, flores, etc.

–Entregamos el manuscrito antes de que cerrara el plazo, así que ya todo está bien – Me dijo otro chico este era un chico de baja estatura casi como la de Heichou, con la cabeza rapada y un sonrisa– Es la primera vez que trabajas con manga, ¿cierto? Pero no tienes de que preocuparte

–¡Nosotros te enseñaremos! – Dijeron El rubio de cabello hasta los hombros y el chico de baja estatura

–Ah, disculpen. Tengo que ir al baño – Dije comenzando a retroceder un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder

Llegue al baño y por el camino sujete a un chico de otro equipo

–Estoy seguro de estar bien de la vista, ¿Qué fue eso? – Le pregunte al chico

–¿He? – Me pregunto el chico

–Recuerdo que ayer ese lugar era un basurero, está bien que hayan puesto orden, pero… ¡¿Por qué esos cadáveres se convirtieron en jóvenes agradables?! Y a propósito ¡¿de dónde salió esa oficina llena de color rosa? – Le pregunte o mejor dicho le grite a aquel chico

–Ese es el comienzo de ciclo – Me respondió el

–¿De qué se trata? – Le pregunto algo desconcertado

–Conoces los rábanos de 20 días, ¿ no es así? – Comenzó a explicarme aquel chico – pones la semilla y puedes cosecharlo en 20 días, Ellos hacen una edición en aproximadamente 20 días o Algo más o menos así…

_Mente de Eren Jaeger :3_

_Corrección del manuscrito (semilla) Todo normal y felices_

_Revisión del nombre (dos hojas) Todavía bien y feliz_

_Revisión del borrador (cuatro hojas) No tan bien_

_Recojo del manuscrito (crecimiento) No regresan a dormir a sus casas _

_Plazo vencido (creciendo) Ni siguiera han tenido tiempo de bañarse_

_Revisión de la galería (creciendo más) ya no pueden mas _

_Fin (crece muchísimo más) Ni siquiera pueden moverse_

_Fin de la imaginación de Eren Jaeger_

–Y cuando todo acaba… ellos eclosionan –

–Y… ¿Por qué esta todo de color rosa? – Pregunte con cara de ._.

–Ya sabes: "Si vas a Roma, compórtate como los romanos" para entender cómo se sienten los lectores, Heichou –Sama pidió que cambiaran el ambiente a algo que se aproximara a los sentimientos de las chicas. B-Bueno, tienen muy bueno resultados, no creo que se tan malo trabajar ahí aunque también han creado varias leyendas – Respondió aquel chico

–¿Leyendas? ¿De qué se tratan? – Pregunte

–¡No me hagas decir eso! – Me dijo el chico O_O – ¡De todas formas, esfuérzate! – Me dijo aquel chico antes de salir corriendo

–¡E-esto…! – Dije antes de ver al chico irse

–¡Ah, sí! Ellos son llamados el equipo Doncella – Me dijo el mismo chico que minutos antes había salido corriendo, para luego volver a correr

–Equipo Doncella… – Me dio un pequeño tic en el ojo

눈_눈

Regrese a la oficina en la cual aún seguían esperándome aquellos tres chicos con aquellas simpáticas sonrisas, gracias ellos comencé a comprender algunas cosas, me ayudaron explicándome lo que debía y no debía a hacer

De repente una mano se posó sobre mi cabeza haciéndome girar hacia el dueño de aquella mano

–Realmente siento que te conozco de antes, pero no puedo recordarlo – Me el dueño de aquella voz que resulto ser Heichou

_**No me toques**_– Pensé mientras apartaba su mano de mi cabeza

–Si vivimos en la misma zona, puede que nos hayamos visto, Además trabajamos en el mismo negocio, pudimos habernos visto en alguna imprenta o algo. – Le dije sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada

–Ah… Bueno, pude que tengas razón – Me dijo mientras volvía a su asiento

–¡Eh? Eren-Chan – Me llamo la voz de aquel rubio con el cabello hasta los hombros – ¿Qué peinas hacer con un catálogo de manga?

–Como es la primera vez que trabajo en manga, pensé en memorizar todos los títulos de esta editorial – Le respondí mientras sostenía el catalogo en mis manos

–¡¿Enserio?! ¡Si hay miles libros que tendrías que memorizar! – Me dijo aquel rubio

–Pues… no solo pienso memorizar los títulos, ahora mismo los estoy leyendo – Le respondí de forma calmada

–¡Imposible! ¡Jamás podría hacer eso! – Me dijo aquel rubio mientras movía sus manos de lado a lado

–Cuando estaba en la escuela, tenía la costumbre de leer todos los libros de la biblioteca – Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Sin darme cuenta Heichou se había levantado de su asiento y me miraba fijamente

–¿Sucede algo? – Pregunte

–Nada – Respondió con un tono seco y amargo

_**¿Qué le pasa? Seguramente piensa que el memorizar los títulos no es algo fuera de lo común**_

–Gracias por su trabajo – Se Comenzaban a despedir cada una de las personas de la editorial

_**¡No dejare que… Heichou piense que soy inútil!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo lo que se ocurrió escribir trate de hacer algo más apegado a la historia o al anime en sí, también me fije bastante en las palabras, etc. y bueno eso espero que les guste n.n como siempre espero sus críticas, consejos, etc. :D**_


End file.
